


All I've Ever Wanted

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: 6 months after being on the road since leaving Roswell, lives come together and take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin
Kudos: 2





	All I've Ever Wanted

Another road, another stop. It seemed like there was no ending in sight. They pulled into a motel, most of the group having lost track of how many hotels they’d stopped at. It all seemed so tedious and repetitive. 

Once the others had all gotten out of the van at yet another hotel for the night in a whatever god forsaken off the road hotel in only god knows where state, Isabel stayed behind at her spot in the very back. She looked forward out of the windshield. Michael was the only one who had noticed so he decided to go in the back with her.

“Hey,” he said. “You okay?”

Isabel continued to stare. “We’ve been at this what, for six months?”

“I don’t know maybe. I’ve lost track.”

“Well I haven’t. I am tired, Michael, I am just so tired. I mean how much longer do we have to keep doing this?”

“I don’t know, until they stop looking for us I guess.”

“And when will that be?”

“None of us really know.”

“And that’s the problem isn’t it? We could be on the run our whole lives and not know if they’ve given up. It hasn’t even been a year and already I am so over this. Aren’t you?”

“A little I guess but we’ve been in tight situations before. I mean look at us, we’ve been hiding our entire lives before anyone else got involved. It was just the three of us to begin with remember?”

“Of course I do. And I guess it still kind of is.”

“Then with me and Max you’ve got nothing to worry about. We can get through this, Iz. Together.”

Isabel turned to look at Michael. He looked at her as well and moved closer. They knew they were about to cross a line but they didn’t care. It was just the two of them now and nothing else seemed to matter. They had never been this close before, this intimate. It scared Isabel and yet it had felt so right.

As Michael ran his hand over Isabel’s arm a glow lit up from it. The only time that had ever happened was when Michael had been told by Max about it once. 

Michael and Isabel looked at each other, their connection feeling even more right. He leaned in closer and she towards him, their lips meeting. As they did a wave of emotion and images flashed through their minds. They pulled back, their hands still holding one each other. Isabel saw every memory that Michael had and vice versa. They also saw a swirl of galaxies and a round, dark planet which they knew to be their home. They drew in closer, their lips meeting once again. Michael leaned Isabel down on the seat. And the rest, well, they gave in, into each other and into their fate.

“This um…,” Isabel said trying to figure out what to say, “this never happened.”

All Michael did was nod as Isabel got out of the van a few hours later.

*****

A couple minutes later Isabel found Maria and Liz together in the hotel room.

“Hey,” said Liz as she saw her sister-in-law, “you okay?”

Isabel only looked at Liz, not being able to look at Maria, the guilt finally setting in now that she saw her.

“Yeah,” said Isabel. “Shouldn’t you be with Max or something?”

Maria answered, “the boys went to the diner across the street.”

Isabel only nodded.

“You sure you’re okay,” Liz asked again. 

“No, yeah I’m fine,” Isabel answered again. “Hey, you guys wouldn’t mind if I used the shower would you?”

“Go right ahead,” said Maria.

Again Isabel nodded. She grabbed her bag and made her way into the restroom.

*****

Across the street Michael found Max and Kyle waiting for their order.

“There you are,” said Max.

“Yeah,” said Kyle. “Dude, we thought we’d have to send out a search party or something or probably not the best idea considering things.”

“You okay,” Max asked.

“I’m fine,” Michael replied.

“You don’t seem fine,” said Max.

“Maxwell,” said Michael, “Don’t worry about it,” he said, his tone coming out a little more harsh than he intended. “Sorry, I’m just tired I guess.”

“Aren’t we all,” said Kyle.

Michael turned and looked out the window. He knew Isabel was across the street. He couldn’t explain why but all of a sudden he had a desire to see her again, to be near her, with her. Even though Isabel said that their time spent together never happened he couldn’t shake what had occurred. The feeling he got when he touched her arm and it glowed and the thoughts and memories he had allowed Isabel to see. Being with her, being intimate, had felt so right that he wondered why she and he had denied their feelings for so long. That no longer seemed to matter though. What had happened was in the past. Now all he could think about was Isabel and she was all he wanted to think about. 

*****

Isabel could feel it. She knew Michael was across the street and more than anything she wanted to go to him. She couldn’t explain it but the desire, the same desire she’d had for him in the van just hours ago, was calling out to her. She wanted to quickly get dressed and go to him but at the same time she was also logical and knew that would probably be a bad idea, especially with Maria in the other room. She shook her head, the thought of Maria quickly went away. Her mind instead lingered on Michael. Every fiber in her being was screaming, tingling from the glow she had felt when he touched her, the memories they’d shared during their first kiss and the hours they’d just spent together. She wondered why she had denied him for so long. Being with Michael had felt right in so many ways, a longing that she had come to believe had never been there but truly was.

And it wasn’t just the glowing she felt but as she looked down a new sensation overtook her. Her stomach was glowing as well. It only lasted for a few seconds. 

Once Isabel got out of the shower Maria said, “took long enough.”

“You okay?” Liz asked.

Isabel smiled, “I really wish you would stop asking me that.”

The door knob turned and Isabel, normally having her hand stretched out as to protect herself and her friends incase it was someone unknown, her breath caught in her throat as she knew it was Michael from the other side.

Maria couldn’t help but notice. Normally Isabel was always so on guard and so protective especially since neither she nor Kyle had any powers to defend themselves with. Instead Isabel went to the door and opened it. There stood Max and Kyle with Michael behind them. 

She looked at him for a moment before letting the guys inside. Their hands brushed against one another enough to feel it but not enough for anyone to notice. The door closed once he was inside.

*****

Normally the group never spent more than one or two days in the same location. They were always on the move which made things, not exactly easier, but safer. The less they were able to stay in one place the less they were able to be found.

They hadn’t gotten more than twenty miles when Isabel started to feel unwell.

“Max, pull over,” she said to him as she was on the right seat of their more updated van, a van they often changed license plate numbers. The color changing was tricky. They had to do it in areas that were less populated. They’d already made it onto a backroad which was seldom used though a few cars had passed them by.

“Iz, we still have a ways to go.”

“I don’t care, just pull over.”

“Iz, I…”

“Just do it, Max.”

Not trying to argue with her he pulled off to the side of the road. As he did so Isabel quickly got out of the van and after taking a few steps vomited heavily.

“I got it,” Michael said following after her with a bottle of water. 

He rubbed her back until she was through. She then graciously took a small sip and looked at him.

“Michael.”

He nodded, “I know.”

“I saw him you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not long after we…my stomach glowed.”

Michael only nodded and before he could get in a word they heard Max say, “hey.”

Isabel looked at Michael before turning away so she wouldn’t have to look at her brother.

“You okay?” he asked.

“You’re not fine. We never get sick.”

“Iz, you have to tell him,” Michael said.

“Yeah,” Iz replied.

Max looked at the two of them. “Tell me what?”

Michael looked at Isabel and the two guys waited. 

“What’s going on, Isabel?” Max asked again.

Isabel crossed her hands over her stomach. “Max I’m…Max I’m pregnant.”

Her brother took a deep breath as he began to take on the tone of a king. “You’re what?”

“It only happened once,” Isabel said trying to defend her actions as she looked at Michael.

“It’s yours,” Max asked Michael.

“Well who else would it be?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen at all! I don’t get it, Isabel, I thought we were done with this whole destiny thing.”

Michael and Isabel had completely forgotten about their destiny. They had been so lost in the moment, so lost in each other, that everything else didn’t seem to matter.

“Hey,” said Michael, “you think we planned this? It just kind of happened.”

“You can’t keep it,” said Max.

“What?” Isabel said getting defensive.

“You heard me.”

“You’re right, I did but you can’t tell me what I can and can’t do with my baby.”

“Isabel think about it,” said Max. “You know what I had to sacrifice with Zan. If I could have kept him I would have.”

“And I’m sorry you had to go through that, Max,” said Isabel, “but that was different.”

“How? How is this any different than that?”

Isabel placed a hand on her stomach, “because I can feel him. I’ve seen him, Max and the thought of giving him up, I just can’t do it.”

“Isabel, you can’t. You know the kind of life we lead. It’s just not safe.”

“Then I’ll go off on my own,” she said to him.”

Michael went over and stood by her. “And I’ll go with her.”

“You’d both be risking everything. It’s safer if we all stick together.”

“I’m not abandoning him, Max. I just can’t. Just the thought of it…I can’t do it. My son needs his mom.”

“You’re not going to change your mind on this are you?”

“No,” Isabel said making her position final.

Max sighed. He knew the risk they were all taking by having a baby with them. Giving Zan up had been the most difficult thing he had ever done. His life had been challenging before but nothing compared to that moment. Seeing his parents drive off with him had been more than he could bear but it had been necessary. Zan was human and deserved a human life.

There it was, something he had failed to consider since his anger had taken over. Zan was human. Tess had lied about him and then came clean with the truth about him. She admitted he was human. It had been the reason why she escaped and why they didn’t consider his son the rightful heir to the throne. There was a fifty-fifty chance that Isabel’s baby might not be and then what? What if he had to grow up the way they had: knowing he was different, having to hide his powers, who he really was. The only difference would be that the baby would have no one. No one to help him through what was going on, no one to turn to. Could he really risk that kind of chance? At least if the baby were with them he wouldn’t be alone if he came into his powers but at what cost? Their lives were already complicated enough since they were on the run. It didn’t seem right to raise a baby in that kind of environment but neither did it seem right to leave a baby defenseless should he turn out not to be human.

“What about you, Michael?”

“I’m with Isabel on this, Maxwell. I can’t just leave her or the baby. You know I never had a dad growing up. I won’t do that to him.”

Max nodded and his tone turned soft, “Then okay.”

“Okay what?” asked Michael.

“You can keep the baby,” said Max.

“You’re serious?” asked Isabel.

Max nodded, “yeah.” He walked over to Isabel, “hey, we’ll figure this out okay, I promise,” he said going in for a hug.

Isabel clung to him tightly. 

The trio then made their way back to the van. As they opened the door Kyle, Maria, and Liz were looking at them. It was clear that they had heard the conversation that was going on outside. It was kind of hard to ignore it.

There was silence at first. Isabel got into the passenger side without a word. 

Maria was the first one to speak up. “Seriously, Michael?”

“Hey don’t start,” said Michael as he took a spot behind Isabel. Liz was sitting to his left while Maria and Kyle were in the back.

“Don’t start what? Is anyone else bothered by the fact that my ex-boyfriend got Isabel knocked up here?”

“Hey, enough!” said Michael.

Maria turned to Liz. “Liz, come on, help me out here. Why aren’t you as shocked by this as I am?” The look on Liz’s face said it all. “Oh my god, you aren’t are you? You saw this happening.”

Max turned to his wife. “Liz?”

“Yeah,” said Liz, “yeah I saw it.”

“And you didn’t say anything,” said Maria, “unbelievable.”

“Would it have mattered?”

“Yeah kinda,” said Maria.

Max sighed slightly, “no it wouldn’t have. Liz’s premonitions are always accurate.”

“Go figure, Max,” said Maria, “of course you would defend her.”

“I’m not just defending Liz because she’s my wife, I’m defending her because I trust what she sees.”

“You should’ve told me,” Maria said. “We’re supposed to be best friends.”

Liz looked at her. “That’s not fair, Maria. I couldn’t tell you, I couldn’t tell anyone not even Max because it wasn’t my place. What happened is Michael and Isabel’s business.”

“Thank you,” said Michael.

“Yeah something that affects all of us now,” Maria shot back. “I mean seriously, how is this all supposed to work out? Three aliens and a baby plus three humans. I mean what, we go on as if this is all normal?”

Isabel took a deep breath from where she was sitting, “Would you just shut up!” She didn’t bother look back. “It happened and I’m not going to feel bad that it because then my son wouldn’t be here.”

“Our son,” Michael corrected.

Max looked over at Isabel and noticed the quick smile that crossed her face but one that quickly vanished.

“I already love him enough to not feel guilty.”

Kyle spoke up, “How do you know it’s a boy? I mean couldn’t there be like a girl in there or something?”

Both Isabel and Michael thought back to the dreams they had years ago, dreams that they hadn’t been able to forget.

“I’ve seen him,” said Isabel.

“Oh,” said Kyle, “you’ve seen him, so what, you’re like Liz now, you have premonitions too?”

“Not premonitions,” said Isabel.

“A dream,” she and Michael said at the same time.

Maria rolled her head, “No, you can’t be serious. This is about the time you thought you were pregnant a couple years ago?”

“Wait, what,” said Liz.

“You had a pregnancy scare,” said Kyle. “I mean when, why, how? Forget the how part, I’d rather not know.”

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you,” said Maria. I overheard the two talking once and asked Michael how there was a baby involved. Michael told me they weren’t sleeping together but that he couldn’t explain. That’s why isn’t it? You were having dreams about each other.”

“So what?” said Michael. 

“So what,” Maria said, “that changes everything!”

“Maria,” said Isabel, “I’m begging just stop talking.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Michael.

Isabel felt a sudden sensation and placed a hand on her stomach. Max was quick to notice.

“Isabel, what’s wrong?”

Michael placed a hand over her shoulder. “I’m not exactly sure. I can feel him both physically and mentally. He’s stressed out but now the sound of my voice is calming him down. It’s weird.”

“Guess we’re not dealing with a typical pregnancy,” said Kyle, “this should be interesting.”

“All the more reason for Maria to stop talking,” said Michael. “You’re aggravating him.”

“Fine. Guess my feelings don’t matter anymore.”

“Of course they matter, Maria,” said Liz. “It’s just that now we have someone else to consider in all of this. He’s not even born yet so we should make sure he’s okay.”

“Whatever,” Maria said ending her tirade.

“Do you feel anything else,” Michael asked.

Isabel smiled, “he likes the feel of the car ride. It relaxes him.”

Liz saw the smile cross Michael’s face. She’d never seen him smile like that before. 

“Unbelievable,” said Michael.

Max looked over at Isabel, “What?”

“He likes the sound of Michael’s voice too.”

“He’d better,” Michael said jokingly. “I mean I am his dad. It would kind of suck if he hated me.”

“You’ve seen him too, Michael, he was happy remember?”

Michael nodded, “I remember.”

*****

A couple stops later and the group traded places with Kyle up front driving and Maria up front as well. Being with Kyle meant being away from Michael in what limited space there was so she gladly took it.

Max and Liz sat in the middle row while Michael and Isabel took the back.

Isabel suddenly placed a hand on her stomach. Michael placed his arm over her shoulder. 

“What is it,” he asked, “are you okay?”

Isabel laughed, “Michael, relax, I’m fine.” She took his free hand. “Here, feel this,” she said as she placed his hand on her stomach. 

They waited for a moment and then felt the flutter.

“Was that…”

“Yeah, he’s starting to move.”

“Already,” said Max.

Isabel nodded. 

“Guess we’re definitely not going by the nine month mark,” said Michael.

“So uh…” said Kyle, “what does that um…what does that mean when she has the kid? Hospital, no hospital? I mean how do you people handle these alien things anyways?”

“Like we know,” said Michael, “none of us have dealt with anything like this. No offense, Max.”

Max shook his head, “no it’s okay. I mean Tess did leave before there was even a chance but Kyle’s right, we should have a plan for when you deliver.”

“Max, it’s only been a couple of days.”

“Exactly and Tess found out she was pregnant the night of. We’ve got to think of something.”

“Well I’m open to suggestions,” said Isabel.

“We could always go home,” said Maria.

The group looked at her. “What,” they all said at once.

“Why not,” said Maria, “Roswell is only a few days away.”

“They’ll be looking for us there,” said Michael.

Liz looked ahead as if concentrating. She was seeing several outcomes to Maria’s plan and from what she could see no one from the government or anyone else was in Roswell or even keeping tabs. They were focusing their searches elsewhere. 

“Look,” said Maria, “I’m just saying that maybe if Isabel has the baby there it will be safer. Our families know the truth about everything now so it’s not like we’d have to hide anything. I mean it sure beats some crappy old hotel room or some barn like Jesus freakin’ Christ.”  
Liz nodded, “Maria’s right.”

“What,” said Max.

“There’s no one looking for us there. They’ve abandoned it. Even the bases have been dismantled. There’s no one out there.”

“You sure that’s what you see,” Max asked though he knew not to doubt her visions.

“Positive. It’s safe for us to go back.”

“Guess we’re going back, then,” said Kyle.

Michael looked at Isabel. “Are you okay with that?”

Isabel nodded, “it would be nice to have him back home. I don’t know if we’ll have to hit the road again but at least having him be born where we were will make things better somehow, more connected than we already are, you know?”

Michael saw the look in Isabel’s eyes. She was looking at him and could tell that he was seeing what she was. The memories from their dreams where they had seen themselves with their son at the rock formation.

He nodded, “Yeah,” he said with a smile, “I know.”

“Then it’s settled,” said Max.

Kyle smiled, “sweet!” he said as he made the direction that led them back to Roswell.

*****

Roswell had been only a few day’s drive away. Basically from Roswell to Nebraska which is where they had been. In just that short amount of time Isabel’s stomach was already starting to grow. It was as if nine months was being compressed into one. In just a few days she’d already come to look like she were twelve weeks along so hiding her stomach wouldn’t be easy especially once they got back home.

“So what’s the plan here, Max,” said Michael as they were nearing the ‘Welcome to Roswell’ sign.

“Don’t exactly have one,” he replied. “I kind of figured we’d go to the Crashdown for a while and then meet back home.”

Maria looked at Max, “if it’s alright with you guys I think I’ll skip that part. I kind of want to see my mom.”

Kyle nodded, “and I’m sure seeing my dad would just about freak him out.”

“That’s fine,” said Max.

“So guess this means our lives are going back to a semi-normal state now, right, we’re going to be sticking around awhile?” asked Kyle, “I mean at least until Isabel has the baby or whatever.”

“That’s the plan,” Max replied.

“Okay,” Kyle said with a nod, “cool.”

*****

Isabel stood in front of her house from across the street. Michael stood beside her. Max and Liz had gone to the Crashdown and to see Liz’s parents while Maria and Kyle went to see their parents as well.

“Hey,” said Michael, “you okay?”

“I’m not sure I can do this,” Isabel said as she started having second thoughts about walking inside.

“Well we could always go somewhere else.”

“No,” Isabel said as she shook her head, “I mean this was kind of the plan anyways right, sort of. Come home, have the baby here. Maybe not in my house but here in Roswell.”

“Right.”

“And you’re not going anywhere, right?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Isabel shook her head no. “Then I’m not going anywhere. Hey, you can do this, Isabel.”

Isabel placed her hand on her stomach. She could feel that her baby was just as nervous as she was. Isabel wasn’t sure if that made things better or not. Probably not since she didn’t want him to stress out. She took a deep breath. “Okay,” she said.

As they walked to the front door Isabel hesitated for a moment before ringing the doorbell. It only took a few seconds before her mom answered.

Isabel smiled slightly. “Hi, mom.”

“Isabel,” her mom said in surprise.

“Yeah,” said Isabel.

Diane reached out for her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. The bump between them didn’t go unnoticed or unfelt. 

“Well come inside. Philip,” she called out.

Isabel’s dad rounded the corner. “What is it?” He then looked up and saw his daughter and Michael.

“Isabel,” he said just as surprised. 

“Hi, daddy,” she said. She went up to him and hugged him as well, again the bump between them.

“Wow,” he said, “wow. Michael,” he also said in surprise. Michael simply nodded. “What are you doing here?”

“Is it safe,” her mom worried.

“It’s okay,” said Isabel. “We wouldn’t have come back if it wasn’t.”

“We?” said her mom, “So your brother is here too?”

“Yeah,” Isabel replied. “He and Liz are back at the Crashdown. They’ll be here later.”

“It’s so good to see you, sweetheart,” said her dad.

Isabel smiled, “it’s good to see you both too. I’ve missed you.”

“We’ve missed you too,” said her mom. Her mom motioned to her daughter’s stomach. “Isabel if you don’t mind me saying, you look-,”

“Pregnant,” Isabel said as she turned around to head over to the couch to take a seat. Michael sat next to her. “Yeah.”

“Uh,” her mom said, “congratulations?”

Isabel’s parents followed and took seats as well.

Her dad looked at her, “When did this happen?”

“A few days ago,” Isabel admitted.

Her mom laughed, “a few days? Honey that doesn’t look like a few days to me.”

“It’s complicated,” said Isabel.

“How so?”

“It’s kind of an alien thing,” Isabel admitted, “I’m not exactly sure if you want to hear about it.”

Her dad nodded, “of course we do, Isabel.”

Isabel looked over at Michael with a little fear in her eyes. He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Isabel turned back to her parents.

“Well alien gestation periods only last a month. If I’m right by the end of the week the baby will have grown and put me at twenty-four weeks. Then between twenty-nine and thirty-two until I finally hit the forty week mark.”

“So all within the span of a month,” said her mom.

Isabel nodded.

“And the baby’s father?” her dad asked.

Isabel looked over at Michael and didn’t need to say a word. 

Her parents understood. “It’s yours, Michael?”

“Yeah,” Michael said speaking up.

“I still don’t get it honey,” said her mom. “If it only happened in a few days…”

“It just happened once. I know that’s how it goes sometimes but for our kind once is all it takes, at least for us females.”

“But you and Jesse-,” said Diane. “I mean I’m sure you two… but you never got pregnant then.”

Michael answered, “it only works between our kind because we were designed for each other.”

Isabel’s parents looked at each other and then they looked at the two.

“Designed,” asked her dad.

Isabel shook her head, “it’s complicated,” she said not wanting to get into the whole fate and destiny thing of it all despite it all playing out the way it was.

Michael placed a hand on her knee. “Look, the reason we came back was so that Isabel could have the baby here where it was safe. We don’t know if our stay is permanent or if we’ll hit the road again but for now it’s better for Isabel and for the baby if we’re not on the move all the time.”

“That,” said Isabel, “and I don’t want to have him in some cheap motel room.”

“You can’t go to a hospital?” asked her mom.

“Doubtful,” Isabel replied. “I don’t know where our son will be born yet but Roswell seemed like the best bet. At least he could be born where we were.”

Her dad smiled, “You keep saying ‘he’. So it’s a boy?”

“Yeah,” said Isabel.

“How do you know,” said her mom, “I mean if you haven’t gone to a hospital or anything like that.”

Isabel and Michael both smiled at each other. Without turning away from each other Isabel said, “that’s a long story.”

“What are you going to do when you have him?” her dad asked. “I mean are you going to be giving him up the way Max had to?”

Isabel shook her head. “No. What happened with Max and his son was a completely different situation then ours. Zan was human. Michael and I still have the alien and human DNA so we don’t know what genetics he’ll carry.”

“Except that we have an idea,” said Michael.

“What do you mean?” asked Isabel’s mom.

Isabel placed a hand on her stomach for the first time since entering the house. “He and I are linked. I can feel what he’s feeling. I can sense when he’s happy or nervous or sad or any other kind of feeling. It’s strange, it’s kind of like that bond has always been there even before he was born.”

“So you knew this would happen,” said her mom, “I mean you two getting together?”

Isabel looked at Michael, “well kind of. That’s kind of a long story as well.”

“But we never actually thought it would happen. Not really anyways,” said Michael.

“Yeah, even though we kind of thought about it sometimes. At least I did.”

“I did too.”

“But it didn’t really matter.”

“Right.”

Philip and Diane looked at each other as they saw the way her daughter and Michael were with each other. Though they didn’t seem together-together by the looks in their eyes it was clear there was something between them that went beyond the bond they had between each other that was more than just about their son.

“Well you’re room is just the way you left it,” said Isabel’s mom, “if you plan to stay here.”

Her dad nodded, “And Michael you’re welcome to stay in Max’s room as well, if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Mr. Evans,” 

Before anything more could be said the door opened. “Anyone home,” Max said as he saw his family in the living room.

“Max!” said his mom. She went up and quickly hugged him while his dad placed a tight grip on his son’s shoulder. 

His mom then hugged Liz as well, her way of welcoming Liz into the family as her daughter-in-law.

“It’s really good to see you both,” Max said to his parents. 

“You too, son,” said his dad.

Max smiled at his sister, “You okay, Iz?”

Isabel smiled, “Perfectly fine.”

“And the baby?” Liz asked.

Isabel smiled as she looked down and placed a hand on her stomach again. “He finally feels comfortable. He was nervous at first just like I was but he’s okay now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me he was nervous,” Michael asked.

“Because I didn’t want you to worry,” Isabel said.

Michael placed a hand on top of Isabel’s. “He’s my son, I’m always going to worry and not just about him.”

Isabel looked at Michael. She could see the truth in his eyes, that he really cared about her too.

Liz and Max looked at each other, seeing the same thing unfold between Isabel and Michael that their parents had noticed just moments ago. It was the same look that Max gave Liz any chance he got. A look that always caught Liz in a hypnotizing haze that she didn’t want to escape from.

The two broke their connection. 

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Michael asked.

“Don’t worry so much, dad,” Isabel teased. “Look, from now on I promise to tell you everything he’s feeling okay?”

“You’d better.”

*****

Later in the evening Isabel had gotten ready for bed. 

“Well,” said Michael, as he was about to close her door, “goodnight.”

“Michael wait,” Isabel said to him. “Do you mind staying with me tonight? It just seems right. The baby wants you here and I’m not just saying it for him.”

“You really want me to stay?” Isabel nodded. “Then I’ll go get the extra bedding from the closet.

“Don’t be an idiot,” she said to him, “my bed is big enough for the both of us.”

Michael cautiously got in and when he did so Isabel leaned into him and placed her head on his chest. He was hesitant at first but then wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close.

*****

Days turned into weeks. It was crazy at how quickly the month had seemed to fly by. 

The next morning, long before sun up, around one a.m. Isabel was stirring. She sat up, her back leaning against the headboard as she tried to get comfortable.

Michael stirred awake. “Isabel?” he asked. “What’s wrong, are you okay?”

“I’m not sure,” said Isabel. “Michael, I think it’s time.”

“Time, time for what?” The sleep finally starting to fall back he suddenly became alert. “You mean, the baby?”

“Yeah, I think he’s coming.”

“How long have you been feeling discomfort?”

“I don’t know about fifteen minutes.”

Michael quickly got out of bed. “I’ll call Max,” he said. Since they’d come back Max had been staying over at Liz’s place. He reached for the phone. Max groggily answered.

“Michael,” he said, “you realize what time it is?”

“Screw that,” said Michael, “I think Isabel’s about to have the baby?”

Max sat up and Liz did the same. “What now!”

“No, next week. Of course now!”

“We’re on our way.”

Michael turned to Isabel, “He’s coming.”

Isabel nodded as she did her best to breathe.

There was a knock on the door. “Isabel,” her mom said from the other side, “Isabel, what’s going on?”

Michael opened up. Isabel’s mom stood there in surprise. Her dad came as well. “What is it,” he said. He too was surprised to see Michael there as well. As far as they had both known Michael had been staying in Max’s bed.

“Isabel’s in labor,” Michael said. 

“Will someone please get me to a hospital,” Isabel said through her pain.

“I thought we agreed no hospitals,” Michael said.

“Forget that! I don’t care,” Isabel said to him. “A hospital sounds good right about now. Heck I’ll even take a needle to the back for an epidural.”

“Would that even work?” asked Michael.

“How the hell am I supposed to know,” Isabel shot at him. “God but I’d be willing to try about anything right about now.”

Isabel’s mom walked over to her daughter. “Honey, it’s okay. Just keep breathing okay? You’re going to be okay.”

Within minutes Max and Liz walked into the house and into the room. Max had a supply kit with him.

Isabel shook her head, “Oh no. You are not going to be delivering this baby!” she yelled at him.

“Isabel,” Max said, “I have to.”

“No you don’t, Max,” she said between her teeth. “Get me someone else, get me to a hospital or something.”

“There’s no time,” said Max.

“No! I’m not going to let you. I’ll hold him in as long as I can until you get me to a hospital. Michael, what about that guy that patched me up when I got shot?”

“How the hell am I supposed to find him?” Michael asked. “Come on, Iz, I doubt he can wait any longer.

“Isabel,” Max said with a smile, “it’s going to be okay.”

Isabel shook her head, “Oh god, I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” she said as she screamed out in pain. “Mom, dad, do you mind leaving the room? It’s bad enough having Max do this.”

Their parents nodded. “We’ll be in the living room,” said their dad. “Max, call us if you need anything.”

Max nodded. Once they were gone and the door was closed Max removed the covers and sheets. He began to help his sister through the labor process. Michael stood on Isabel’s left side. She screamed ten times over.

“It’s okay, Iz,” said Max. “You’ve got this. You’re almost there. Come on I need another push.”

Isabel did so and then she had to relax.

“Good, good,” said Max, “one more.”

Again Isabel pushed. Liz was smiling, “He’s almost out,” she said.

Isabel shook her head, “We speak of this to no one, got it! Oh god!”

“One more big push,” Max said to her.

Michael smiled, “That’s it, Isabel. You can do this.”

Isabel pushed as hard as she could. The scream coming loudly.

They all smiled as they heard the tiny wail. “I’ve got him,” he said as he looked down at his nephew.

Isabel could feel the relief not just from her but from her son as well. He had enjoyed being inside her but it felt good to be on the outside.  
Once everything was cleaned up Max handed his nephew over to Isabel.

With her son in her arms she smiled through her tears.

“Hey little guy,” Michael said as he leaned in to gently touch him.

Liz had left the room to bring in Isabel’s parents.

“He’s perfect,” said her dad.

Her mom looked at her daughter, “do you have a name?”

“We uh-,” said Michael.

“Actually,” said Isabel, “I do have one.”

“You do?” asked Michael.

Isabel nodded, “what do you think about the name Cliff?”

“You mean after-,”

Isabel looked at her son. “Yeah. After the first place we saw him.”

“It’s perfect.”

“Michael, I want him to have your last name. Cliff Maxwell Guerin.”

Max looked at her with surprise. “Really?”

“Well you are his uncle and you did help bring him into the world. It’s only fitting.”

“Thanks, Iz.”

Michael looked at his son, “Hey, Cliff,” he said his son’s name for the first time.

*****

“So you’re not upset,” said Michael an hour later. “About what happened between us, I mean?” 

Isabel looked down at their son. “Look at him, Michael, how could I be upset over that? I love him.”

“I do too and I don’t know maybe the timing is wrong but is it wrong to say I love you too?”

Isabel looked at him with surprise in her eyes. 

“I know what you’re thinking but I’m not just saying that or saying it because of the baby. You were my first, Isabel and I can’t let that go. I don’t want to.”

Isabel took a deep breath, “I don’t either. I see that now.”

The two smiled at each other and then looked down at their son. He was perfect in every way.

*****

The group had decided to stay in Roswell for another month for Cliff’s sake. Though they still weren’t being hunted and no one was there in Roswell it was still safer for them to be on the move. 

Before they left however they made one more stop. 

The group waited by the cliff while Michael, Isabel, and the baby walked inside the pod chamber. Despite Isabel’s mother not actually being in there it had still been the place where she felt closest to her.

“Hello mother,” Isabel called out. “I just wanted to tell you I have a son. That you have a grandson. I don’t know maybe I’m speaking into nothingness, into a void, but I feel like you’re here. His name is Cliff. He’s named after this place, the place where we first saw him in our dreams. It probably doesn’t come as a surprise to you but Michael is the father. Guess destiny has a way of playing out after all. He’s perfect,” she said as she looked down at her son, “in every possible way. I wish you were really here. I miss you and I’m sure you would adore him. He looks so much me but he’s got his father’s eyes and nose. I bet you would love that. Something tells me he’s going to be a handful like his father but in a good way too. God, I really wish you were here so you could see him, hold him. I don’t know if you can even hear me but I hope you can wherever you are. I just want to tell you that I love you. And thank you for not sending me here alone,” she said as she looked at Michael.

Michael smiled.

“Thank you,” Isabel said one last time and then walked over to Michael.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” Isabel said softly. 

Michael placed a hand over her shoulder as the two of them walked out of the pod chamber. 

*****  
Maria was getting so annoyed. It had only been a few days since leaving Roswell after two months of staying there but it was still enough for her nerves to be running on high. Cliff had just started up and all Maria wanted to do was cover her ears. It didn’t help that Michael was being an overprotective parent.

Michael turned from his front seat. “Is he okay,” Michael asked with concern.

“Ugh, for the love of God,” Maria said from her seat in the back. “Babies cry, Michael. Get over it.”

Both Isabel and Michael ignored her remarks. Everyone couldn’t help but notice the tone in her voice as well as how her attitude had changed over the past month.

Isabel let it go. Maria wasn’t her problem. She smiled. “Don’t worry, Michael, he’s fine. He’s just hungry, aren’t you buddy?” she said as she took her infant son out of his car seat and got ready to place him under the blanket so she could feed him.

Liz watched in awe. “How did you know that’s what he wanted?”

“It’s weird,” said Isabel, “it’s like this connection or something. I just kind of sense him.”

Though Michael wasn’t looking back anymore he said, “Kind of like the way you did when you were pregnant with him.”

Isabel smiled, “Exactly like that.”

“Are you sure,” Kyle asked. Liz turned and gave him a stern look. “What,” he asked. “I mean Tess said the same thing and look what happened.”

“I’m not Tess, Kyle,” said Isabel. “I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“No I guess not, it’s just that…”

Maria sighed, “Give it up, Kyle. I sure have.”

“Meaning what?” Kyle asked her.

“Nothing,” she said.

Once Isabel was done feeding Cliff she placed him securely back in his car seat. He would be asleep for a while now.

*****

“Maria,” Liz said a week later, “Earth to Maria? Hey, you okay, what is with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on I know you, something is definitely up.”

“I want to leave, Liz,” Maria said as she, Kyle, and Liz were in a far end booth of a dinner. Michael was busy placing his order.

“What do you mean you want to leave?”

“Exactly that. I want out, I just can’t do it anymore. This was okay at the beginning but now…”

“Maria, you can’t just leave,” said Kyle.

“Sure I can,” said Maria. “We have more than enough cash I could get a used car or something.”

“Maria, come on,” said Liz.

Michael walked over with their food, “Hey, what’s going on?”

Kyle shook his head and pointed to Maria, “ask her.”

Michael waited but Maria didn’t say anything let alone meet his gaze. 

“Maria here wants to leave,” said Kyle since she wouldn’t.

“What do you mean leave,” Michael asked.

Maria didn’t say anything. Instead she got out of her seat and walked outside. Kyle took the food and took it to their new van. Max and Isabel were inside with the baby.

“Everything okay,” Max asked.

“I’m not entirely sure,” said Kyle.

“Hey,” Michael called out after Maria, “hey, you can’t just leave.”

“Why not?” Maria asked.

“Because we belong together,” said Liz. 

“No, Liz, we don’t. Not anymore.”

Kyle and Max were already outside.

“What is with you, hu?” Michael asked. “It’s like the past few weeks you haven’t been yourself.”

“Huh, I wonder why,” said Maria to Michael as if he could figure it out.

“Maria, come on,” said Liz. “You’re not making any sense.”

“Good but you know what, I’m not the only one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Michael asked.

“You’re a dad, you should figure things out by now,” Maria shot at him.

“Oh god that’s what this is about?”

“That’s what everything’s been about, Michael!”

Kyle shook his head. “Okay, I’m lost here.”

“Ever since Isabel had the baby you have been a completely different person,” Michael said to her.

“And so have you,” said Maria. “You’re not the guy I recognize anymore. I mean sure it’s great to see and all but that’s kind of the problem too. The way you are with him, the way you look at Isabel, not once have you looked at me like that. Not even when we were together.”  
Kyle took a step towards the car. “Maybe we should…”

“Stay put, ” Michael said raising his voice. He directed his conversation back to Maria. “What do you want from me, Maria? You and I weren’t even together when Isabel and I slept together.”

“And whose fault was that! You said you wanted to slow things down. That you weren’t ready for a serious relationship. You wanted it that way! Why, so you could hook up with Isabel?” 

“No, not so I could just hook up with her.”

“So what, you wanted a relationship with her, you wanted to get her pregnant?”

“No!”

“No to which part?”

“To getting her pregnant.”

“Oh so you wanted a relationship with her?”

“I don’t know alright! 

“Woah,” Kyle said.

Max and Liz just looked at each other but they remained silent.

Maria nodded.

“Great, Michael, that’s just great. Well while you figure it out I’d rather not stick around for it.”

Liz spoke up, “Maria, come on.”

“I’m sorry, Liz, I am. You’re my best friend but this is just too much.”

Kyle sighed. “Then if you’re going, I’m going with you.”

“Kyle,” said Liz.

“I’m sorry too but I can’t let my sister go off on her own.”

“We’re not even related, Kyle,” said Maria.

“Not yet,” said Kyle, “but the last we heard my dad was dating your mom so it’s only a matter of time.” 

“Fine whatever,” said Maria, “but I am going.”

“We can’t change your mind?” Liz asked.

“Not this time.”

“Forget it, Liz,” said Michael, “once Maria sets her mind to something that’s it, the rest of us be damned.”

Maria looked at Michael and just shook her head. “Liz I love you, I do, but you have a family now, you Max, Isabel, even Michael and Cliff. I mean the baby is your nephew for Christ’s sake. And Michael and Isabel might as well be married at this point.”

“Maria please,” said Liz, “don’t do this.”

Maria went in for a hug, “I love you, Liz. I’ll see you around.” Without saying a word anymore or a direct goodbye to Max she said, “are you coming or what, Kyle?”

Kyle looked from his group of friends to his potential sister. He was truly at a loss of what to do until he finally said, “sorry guys but she can’t be left alone. Guess that mean’s I’ll be seeing you.”

“Kyle come on,” said Liz, “I mean what about your powers?”

“I’ve slowly gotten the hang of them,” he said, “don’t worry I don’t plan to use them anytime soon as cool as they are. I kinda want to be human for a while anyways.” 

Without another word to be said he looked towards Maria’s direction. “Maria, wait up,” he called after her.

“Guess that’s it then,” Michael said as he headed back to the van.

“Yeah,” said Liz as she tried to hold back tears, “guess so.”

Max held her by the waist and placed a kiss on top of her head. “Come on, we’d better get going.”

Once they got back to the van Michael smiled as he saw his son in Isabel’s arms.

“Hey little man,” said Michael, “want to come over with daddy?”

Isabel smiled and gently placed Cliff in Michael’s arms.

“What happened,” Isabel asked, “where are Kyle and Maria?”

“They decided to go their own way,” Max said as he got in the passenger side. Liz took over the driving.

“What do you mean?”

“It means it’s just going to be the five of us now,” Michael said simply. 

“Why, what happened?” Isabel suddenly started to put things together for herself. “This is about Cliff isn’t it, about us,” she said looking at Michael.

“I wish it wasn’t,” said Michael, “but yeah, yeah it is.”

Isabel shook her head, “I was afraid something like this would happen.” Isabel looked at Liz. “Liz you didn’t see this one coming?”

“Trust me if I did I would’ve stopped her. I’m not exactly a mind reader but with Maria the future was always shifting for her so I couldn’t exactly get a direct read.”

“I’m sorry, Liz.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, it kind of is,” said Isabel. 

“Don’t do that,” Michael said to her.

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t start blaming yourself,” he said to her. “I know that’s exactly what you’re about to do. This isn’t your fault, this isn’t anyone’s fault. Besides, I made sure of it, I was never going to get back together with her. She’s the one that couldn’t handle that fact after I told her repeatedly. This,” he said pointing to Cliff and then to Isabel, “this is my present and my future. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Isabel reached over to Cliff and let him hold onto one of her fingers. “I know it is,” said Isabel as she looked at her son. She then looked at Michael. “So what does this mean for us?”

“What do you want it to mean?”

“I don’t know,” said Isabel, “I mean it’s not like we’ve ever really talked about it.”

Michael looked back at her, “maybe it’s time we do.”

He shifted Cliff to his other arm so that with his left hand he reached for Isabel’s. She placed her hand in his and the two of them squeezed and then smiled at each other. Michael then took his son and placed him in his baby car seat. Once he was secure Liz got the van rolling.

**Author's Note:**

> First thanks for reading.
> 
> Second, please don't be too harsh in the way I wrote Maria. Personally I've never liked her. I've just always found her very annoying. So it actually felt good to write her as a jealous character and then write her out of the story.
> 
> Third, I know I write a lot of Michael/Isabel/baby stories. I just feel that as Cliffhanger shippers we were, at least I was, robbed from what they could've had. It always bugged me that they took that direction with Max and Tess when Michael and Isabel had way better chemistry.
> 
> Lastly, Michael & Isabel are forever my OTP.


End file.
